1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a device for aligning sheets which are individually supplied to a collecting tray in which they are stacked one above the other. In particular, copy sheets produced by a copier whose collecting tray comprises a depositing surface and a lateral limiting wall arranged in parallel with the direction of entrance of the sheets as well as an abutment associated with the front end sides of the sheets. The device includes two drivable wheels which are mounted about a common shaft at the free end of a pivotable arm and rest on the incoming sheet so as to align the sheet with respect to both the lateral limiting wall and the front abutment. The first wheel is mounted for rotation on a collar arranged on a rotary sleeve eccentrically with respect to the shaft, and the second wheel is mounted for rotation on a collar arranged on the sleeve concentrically with the shaft. The second wheel in addition is held in positive engagement with the sleeve which is shiftable on the shaft and is permanently held in positive engagement with a rotatably mounted and drivable coupling portion.
2. Background Art
In prior art aligning devices driven wheels which influence the incoming sheets permanently rest on the depositing surface of the collecting tray and the sheets accumulated in the tray respectively. As such, wear is relatively high, particularly on any such wheel that has a high-friction coating. Moreover, due to a pulse-type mode of operation of such devices the contact pressure of the wheels varies so that transport disturbances can occur.